


Only Angel

by rachann2897



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, only angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachann2897/pseuds/rachann2897
Summary: Rachel was honestly just a normal woman, working a job that helped her gain a little bit of popularity. Her boss is her best friend, Mr. Tomlinson, while he sets her up with the most famous boy band member in the world. He believes in love at first sight but she, his only angel is not sure whether she really loves him or not. Months go by and she feels herself falling deeper in love with him but something holds her back. When Harry proposes she does confess her love for him but there is a lot of speculation in the media whether or not their relationship will last as long as everyone thinks it will. Harry wants to be a father but Rachel, on the other hand, doesn't feel their marriage needs children, things start becoming hard for the both of them and their marriage is at stake. They love each other so much that they are able to compromise and live the rest of their life together in happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

****"** **_I saw this angel, I really saw an angel."_ ** **

_ **Rachel's Point of View** _

Today was a busy day for our studio. Louis was hosting his good friend Harry Styles who was in town for a concert. I've known Louis for quite some time now. I first met him when he moved to my neighborhood when I was just in High School. Then we became really good friends and now Louis is my best friend. He runs a company that helps young striving artists get signed to big record companies. I enjoyed working with Louis because he was serious during business hours and then after we both got off we would go down to the local bar and have a few beers. I was helping Louis straighten up things for the kids that would come in because Harry was helping with our new mentor program. I have never met Harry but Louis talks about him all of the time. I was in Louis' office helping him out with some paperwork.

"So you'll have the article done by tomorrow?" He said staring at his computer.

"Yes, I will." I typed away on my computer, "Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Hm?"

"Are you excited for Harry to be here?"

"I am. You'll love him, what a great guy." He looked up and smiled.

"He knows about you. I've spoken about you many times."

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you tell him?

"Just a little bit about you. Like where you went to school and how good of friends we are. Just casual stuff."

I blushed, "You're not trying to set me up are you Tommo?"

"Love, Harry's been single for a while now. I think you two would be perfect for each other."

"You know I've been talking to someone."

"Ugh, Rachel that douche doesn't want anything to do with you all he wants is to get in your pants. You know how many times I've told you about this."

"Louis." I glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I just think you deserve better. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, you're right, look if Harry wants to take me on a date I won't decline it. I mean me and Justin aren't dating yet so, I'll give Harry a try. Sound good?"

"Deal. Anyway, back to business."

He smiled at me and we went back to organizing everything for the big day. I was sent back to my office to check emails and make sure clients had made their reservations with us. On the side, Louis gives me voice lessons outside of work and I've recorded a few demos but I don't take it too seriously. Justin was a guy I met over the internet and turns out he lived a few blocks from me. I hadn't heard much about him but we started texting and met up a few times. Justin was a very sexual person and I can be but I try not to be because it's not important to me. I was startled by a knock on my doorway and I looked up seeing Louis with a short curly haired man behind him.

He chuckled, "Sorry love."

"It's alright Mr. Tomlinson." I went back to my computer.

"Rachel, this is Harry."

I looked back up and I swear I saw an angel, He smiled sweetly at me and I felt my brain start to malfunction, "Hi...I...um...I'm Rachel, it's nice to finally meet you."

"likewise." He smirked taking my hand and kissing my knuckles, "Louis speaks highly of you."

"I mean it's nothing special. We're really excited to have you here."

"I'm happy to be here." He gave me the same amazing smile with his dimples prominent and those light green eyes sparkled.

"Since you're my assistant and I still have some work to do would you like to show Mr. Styles around hm?" Louis gave me devilish smile.

I felt my face get hot, "Oh, uh, sure. I will show Mr. Styles around." I smiled nervously.

I responded to a few more emails and shut my computer down. I grabbed my office keys and locked my door behind me showing Harry the way around. We started on the bottom floor of the lobby where people checked in and so on. Harry walked beside me when we walked down the third-floor hallway where our offices were. It was quiet and everyone was in a session with different employees we hired.

"So, Louis tells me you went to school for musical performance?"

"Uh, Yeah I did. I dabble in singing. But I really enjoy working with Mr. Tomlinson." I smiled.

"I'd like to hear it sometime. Do you really call Louis Mr. Tomlinson?"

"When in the office yeah. Even though we're really good friends, it keeps it more professional when I address him that way."

"I can respect that."

"So, Mr. Styles, how's tour?"

"You can just call me Harry." He smiled warmly at me.

"Okay, Harry, how's the tour so far?"

"It's great. I love what I'm doing. I already started another tour for the next year." He looked at me with those big green eyes, "fancy coming to a show?"

"You mean the sold out one tonight?"

"No the one where you're my special guest and get to come backstage." He said so smoothly.

"Wait, What?"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. You just. I don't know." I bit my lip.

"Be ready by six. I'll come get you. Call it a date."

"Harry, I can't, I have to work."

"Already talked to Louis about it. See you then love." He kissed my cheek and headed off the mentor some kids.

I stood there like a smiling idiot in the middle of a busy hallway. Louis was walking towards me and I was still in my trance until he waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head and looked at Louis as if I had just woken up.

"Love you Alright?"

"I hope so. Am I suppose to feel this way?"

"What are you talking about? Let's go to my office."

We walked back to his office and I sat down staring at Louis' desk, "Louis I think I just saw an angel."

"I'm sorry what?" He sat down in front of me.

"Harry. The absolute, most gorgeous, sexy, suave man I've ever come into contact with in my entire life."

Louis couldn't help but laugh, "oh shit, he really got to you didn't he?"

"I mean we only said a few words to each other. I don't see what he could possibly see in me to so smoothly ask me out on a date without asking me." I ran my hands over my face.

"Flustered a bit yeah?"

"I think so? I don't really know. He said you're letting me off work at six so I can go on this said date."

"I mean he never told me a time but yeah sure you can go at six."

"Well, if you need me to stay past that I can go tell Harry."

"No, no, no you're going on that date."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You deserve a nice night out anyway. Don't see Justin really stepping up and asking you out on dates."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, well I'm gonna get back to helping Harry with the kids."

"Have fun. Don't multiply."

"Louis!"

"I'm kidding."

He chuckled at me and I let myself out of his office and walked down the hallway. I heard a lot of laughter coming from one of the rooms. It was the class that I usually worked with and I walked in.

_ **Harry's Point Of View** _

Rachel had walked in the room, it was the class she taught. They told me so much about her and I thought she was an absolute angel. To be honest she made me quite nervous to be around her because she was just glowing every time I saw her.

"Well hello everyone sorry I'm late you know how the big boss is." She smiled at them all.

"Why didn't you tell us Harry Styles was going to be here!?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She cooed, "Are you surprised?"

They all squealed, "they've already spilled all your secrets." I chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"They said you have a few demos floating around?"

Her face turned red, "I have some. But I think we should continue on with what we were learning last week hm?"

The class nodded and she put her folders and things down on the desk. There was a piano on the other side of the room and the kids stood around it. They started with warm-up exercises. I even got to show them a few of mine which they made the kids laugh. She got up from the bench to grab sheet music and handed some to me.

"So, I started teaching them this song, maybe you could learn it with them?" She smiled, "It's one of my favorites."

"Is this Bridge Over Troubled Water?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It's one of my favorites too." I smiled warmly at her.

"The kids know most of it we're just perfecting it so they can record it and see how the recording process works."

"What do you do with it?"

"They take it home to their parents. Sometimes we'll sell it and the money goes to children who are homeless."

"That sounds amazing."

"Saving the world one step at a time."

Her smile filled the hole I had in my heart for so long. I felt butterflies in my stomach every time she opened her mouth to show the kids what notes they should be hitting. I occasionally helped some of them with other notes. The kids ran through it a few times and they sounded really good.

"Miss Rachel!"

"Yes?"

"I think you and Mr. Styles should sing it together."

"Oh. You think so?"

"I wouldn't object to that," I smirked.

"Uh, sure. Why not. Everyone bring a chair and sit at the piano."

The kids scrambled to get a chair and sit as close as possible to her. She was obviously very loved for being so talented and kind-hearted. She asked if I was ready and I nodded giving her the go ahead and play the piano. I was nervous about whether or not our voices would sound good together but I was quickly proven wrong. The amount of vibrato in her voice was absolutely stunning. The song ended and there was a moment of silence and the both of us just stared at each other. The kids went absolutely nuts giving her lots of hugs and jumping around. She got them to calm down and record their version, by the end of the day they took the recording home. The room was emptied out and there was just us left.

"Louis told me you could sing but not like that."

"What do you mean?" She types on her computer.

"Like absolutely stunning. Where did you learn to do that with your voice?"

"Well, I started singing when I was twelve then went to college for vocal performance. So I guess I was just born with it." She shrugged.

"Impressive."

"Is it though?"

"To me it is." I stood in front of her while she still looked at her computer screen. I stood there for a few minutes until she looked at me with those crystal blue eyes.

"So, did you like working with the kids today?" She looked at my lips.

"I loved it. I love the way you work with them. They love you."

"I think they might love you a little more."

"I do get that a lot."

"Get what?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"That people love me."

"Well, I mean, you are very famous so I wouldn't doubt it."

"I didn't mean for that to come off as cocky. Fuck." I stepped away, I was already fucking this up.

"No, it's okay. I didn't think you were coming off as cocky. Confidence, I think it's a good quality to have."

She was so forgiving and kind, my mind went blank as she stood up and closed her computer to look at me, "You think so?"

"Mhm. I actually think it's really attractive but um, I don't want to hold you back from what you're here for."

"It's alright I'll be here for another three days. I've got all the time." I smiled.

"I'm really excited about the concert. I've wanted to come see you in concert for a while now. I saw you when you were with Louis and the band."

"Were you a fan?"

"I had to be I'm Louis' best friend."

"What?"

"Yeah! We met when we were kids."

She smiled at me, I so badly wanted to kiss those sweet lips of hers, "wow. I didn't know that. Isn't it a little weird to call him Mr. Tomlinson even though it's a business thing like you said earlier?"

"Would it still be weird to call you Mr.Styles even though I've known you for almost as long?"

To be honest, every time she called me that I got turned on a little more. I hesitated to speak because I was a little flustered, "Alright you have a point."

Her phone started ringing, "sorry, I've got to take this." She pulled out her phone rolled her eyes and answered, "Hi Justin."

She stood there talking to this mystery man I had not known of. By her body language, it sounded like a guy who wouldn't leave her alone or just never satisfied her. I felt a little uneasy thinking that she had a boyfriend and I just asked her to go on a date with me. Then her voice elevated as if she was fighting with him and I felt bad for her. She didn't deserve to be treated that way. She hung up the phone and looked at me with a red face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, everything okay?"

"I don't want to tell you about my dilemma it's stupid."

"Try me." I sat on the desk beside her and she looked up at me with sparkly blue eyes.

"So Justin is just this guy I met over the internet. I've had a few dates with him. I don't know why I keep talking to him all he wants is sex and I just don't think that's important in life and I forgot we had made plans to go out to dinner tonight." She sighed.

"I can take you out another night."

"No, no, it's alright I much rather go out with you than to sit at a dinner table with a boy who has more interest in my boobs and his phone than my personality so."

"You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"I know." She looked at me with sad eyes.

"But I'm glad you still want to come out tonight. Maybe we can grab some coffee afterward?"

"I'd love that. Even though I think everything might be closed."

"Oh shit, you're right."

"But I have coffee at my apartment." She smiled at me.

"That works." I wanted her so badly.

She stood up and our eyes met again, "so I will go see if Mr. Tomlinson needs any more help with anything and then we can go."

"Sounds good." She smiled at me and gathered her things but I grabbed her wrist, "Miss Rachel?"

"Yes, Mr. Styles?"

"Thank you for today." I really just wanted to kiss her but I chickened out.

"No problem. I'll be right back."

I nodded and we both walked out of the office but I needed some fresh air. I waited for her by her office and she said she was ready to go. I shoved my hands into my pockets and watched as she walked beside me. My car was waiting for me already as we walked outside and headed to the arena. She told me about how she listened to my album and how much she loved it. I loved watching her talk about things that made her passionate. I walked us into the arena and headed for the sound check while she wondered around backstage. I showed her my dressing room and her eyes wandered over to my suits hanging.

"You wear these?"

"Yeah. I really love patterned suits."

"You certainly pull them off." She blushed.

"Thanks. I really like the pink one."

"Me too. You look good in pink." She smiled.

"You excited to see the whole show?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've been to a concert."

I explained how much I love what I do for a living to her. She kept eye contact with me the whole time listening to every word that came out of my mouth. She bit her lip every once in a while and I tried my best to keep myself contained. They called me out because the show would start soon so she followed me out. The opening act was still going so we watched them together. I looked over at her and her eyes sparkled with the lights going on stage. I hadn't had feelings for a girl like this in a while, Louis was right. Maybe she was the   
one for me she seemed perfect in my eyes.

_ **Rachel's Point Of View** _

I was completely star struck being beside Harry Styles one of the most famous men in the world. He walked out on stage behind a giant curtain and once it dropped the fans went wild. I've never heard a group of people cheer for someone so loudly. He opened with one of my favorite songs off his album, kiwi, a song I usually sing by myself in my car. He bounced around on stage and I thought it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. The way he moved his hips and got so into his own music sent shivers up my spine. He went onto the next few songs and looked at me and winked a few times. I don't know what it was about Harry and his sex appeal but I could see myself giving it to him. I think I was just turned on by his humor and charm. His set ended, he said thank you and a few encouraging words to his fans and ran off stage towards me. We walked out to his car to drive back to the office and grab my car.

"That was so amazing."

"It's what I love to do."

"And it's obvious. I loved it."

"So you had a good time?"

"I had an awesome time. Thank you for bringing me with you."

"Still on for coffee?"

"Of course. My apartment isn't that far away."

I opened my door for him and I got in on the other side. I was new to the area but I slowly started finding my way around town. I parked in my spot for my apartment and showed Harry the way up. I turned the lights on and my apartment smelled of the cinnamon apple candle I had going earlier before I left this morning. It reminded me of fall and I just like the smell of it. I took Harry's jacket and put it on a chair that was in my living room. I walked into my kitchen to start my coffee maker.

"You can make yourself at home. Just leave your shoes by the front door." He nodded and sat down on my couch.

"Well, this is lovely."

"Thank you. You know if you're tired you don't have to stay long."

He smiled at me, "I actually have a lot of energy right now."

"Ah, makes sense you just did a two-hour show." I handed him a cup.

"Thank you for the coffee by the way."

"It's not a problem. You're welcome over anytime."

He smiled gratefully, "So Louis tells me you've wanted to make albums?"

"God damn it, Louis. Uh, yes I have but I'm too anxious to do it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm awkward and I don't like my singing voice."

"Oh. Well, I think you're amazing, talented and I think you're so beautiful and I've never seen someone who glows like you do when you talk about something you're passionate about." He rambled on and on, "I can't tell you how badly I wanted to kiss you today."

He nearly choked on his own coffee and so did I, and I could feel my face get hot again, "um, well, I'm flattered."

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"If I heard you right I think so."

"Look I'm sorry, I haven't felt this way about a girl in a long time."

"How do you feel?" I placed my hand on top of his.

"I don't know you just make my heart skip a beat when you look at me and I feel like butterflies could fly out of my stomach at any moment. You're so kind and gentle and the smile you have could light up a city within seconds."

I started blushing again and I wanted to kiss him too, "Wow."

"I should probably go, I don't want to scare you too much."

He stood up and I followed after him pulling on his hand. He looked at me with those seductive eyes and he pulled me close to him and pushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back never wanting to let go. We stood there kissing for a long while, pretty much just making out. Harry pulled his lips away from mine and I licked my lips bitting my bottom one.

"Wow." He chuckled, "I, um, I should probably get going."

"You could stay. With me." I bit my lip.

"Love that's a dangerous game to play."

"Is it? Is it really with the way you've been looking at me? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

His face flushed pink, "You really want to do this?"

"Are you really going to leave me hanging with that kiss?"

"You have a point, but only if you really want me to."

"Mr. Styles I think you owe me, you know for the coffee."

A smirk was plastered on his face and he rolled his eyes, "Love, I don't want to do this and have you regret it."

"I won't. I'm asking. Plus it's late I don't want you going back by yourself this late."

"That's very kind." He looked me up and down, "Are you sure Justin won't mind?"

I rolled my eyes, "Are you jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"Uh, probably not because you're here with me and he's not. So, I guess it's your call."

"I won't lie when you called me Mr. Styles the first time I wanted to fuck you in your office."

"Well, my office isn't really sound proof. The recording rooms are." I smirked.

"Is your bedroom soundproof?"

"No, but I don't know anybody in my building."

"Good enough for me, show me the way."

I took his hand in mind pulling him to my bedroom but also showing him around, "I hope you don't mind I have a roommate."

"Is She here right now?"

"No, she's with her boyfriend for the night. Just us."

"Well, I guess that means I don't have to keep you quiet."

I could feel goosebumps overflow my body with the way his hand touches me and with the way he spoke to me. I closed the door behind me just in case Mallory came in later in the night. Harry pushed me up against my door and ran his lips over my neck. I felt the air from his nose brush over my shoulders and I could feel my knees becoming weak for him.

"You sure about this?"

"I mean I just don't let anybody do this."

"We can't tell anybody about this."

I nodded, "Okay."

He pressed his lips to mine again but in a more romantic kind of way and it changed the whole overall mood. My hands reached up grabbing his sheer button-down shirt and started unbuttoning it. I pulled the bottom of the shirt from his pants and threw it to the floor. My finger traced over his tattoos softly and he took my hand kissing it gingerly. He took my shirt and pulled it over my head and put it on top of his on the floor as well. He kissed my cheek down to my collar bones and reached his hands behind my back to unclasp my bra. He kissed down the middle of my chest grabbing my chest on the way down. He got on his knees and kissed around the hemline of my pants. I ran my fingers through the small curls of his hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in as I tangled my hands in his hair. He looked up at me whilst pulling my leggings off my body. He stood back up pressing me harder against the door and grabbing my chest. I grabbed the belt buckle of his belt and pulled on it wanting him closer.

"You smell so sweet, love."

"I want you."

"Where love?"

"Everywhere." I breathed against his lips.

"You ready for me?"

"Mhm."

He picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist. He put me down on my bed kissing down my body again removing the rest of my clothes and undressed. He kissed my neck again shoving his fingers between my legs. I gasped at the cool touch of his rings hitting my sensitive skin. I moaned under my breath and Harry put his mouth on my chest again biting.

"Love."

"Hm?" I moaned.

"I need you."

"Need me for what?"

"On my cock." He whispered against my thighs, "Ride me."

He pumped his fingers faster curling them on the way out. I grabbed the sheets between my fingers and my breathing hitched. He took away his fingers and sweetly kissed my forehead. I sat up watching him sit on the bed against my pillows. I crawled over forcing my lips to his and biting his bottom lip. I took his hard member into my hand and pumped it a few times.

"Fuck." He ran his fingers through my hair, "such a sweet princess."

"Ready for me?" I ran my tongue over his tip making him twitch.

"Mhm. Ride me like the princess you are."

I straddled his lap sliding down his length slowly. He placed his hands on my hips helping me move them against his. He kept eye contact with me and it was the hottest thing I've ever experienced. I grabbed his chin and pressed my lips to his and kissed down his neck leaving marks.

"You close?"

"Mhm. You?"

"Yep, wait until I do okay?"

"Okay. You feel so good Harry."

"Good baby girl. Just like that, you're doing so well."

He whispered against my lips and helped me move my hips harder against him. Harry placed a finger between my thighs rubbing quickly to get me to release with him. I grabbed his wrist and released more harshly than I thought I was going to. I breathed heavily sitting on his lap. Harry looked at me and moved the hair away from my face. He smiled holding my face in his hands and kissed me sweetly over and over.

"You good?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm very happy." He smiled kissing me again.

"I've never felt something like that before."

"Me either. You did so well, I enjoyed it very much."

I got off his lap and pulled the covers back so the both of us could go to sleep. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"So, great first date yeah?"

"I don't typically fuck my first dates but I'd say so."

"What makes me different?"

"I don't know Harry. You're just so exciting and gentle. I've never met someone who could even get me to release as intensely as you made me."

He smirked, "I don't want to brag but I've got quite the magic touch."

"That you do."

"Thanks for letting me sleep over."

"No problem. You're welcome to anytime."

"Well, we've got to get up early so get some beauty rest."

He kissed my lips again before holding me close to his body. He turned the light off and nuzzled his face into my neck taking all of me in. I felt so safe in the arms of Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
_"Open up your eyes, shut your mouth and see / That I'm still the only one who's been in love with me"_

**Rachel's Point Of View**

My alarm at 7 AM went off and it felt like I had only been sleeping for a few hours. I lifted my head and looked over at Harry who wasn't in my bed anymore. I assumed he left because he did have to get back to his hotel room. I got up and got dressed in what I usually wear for work. I walked outside into the kitchen, and I thought it was Mallory but she was sitting on the couch. I looked at her and she gave me a look. I sat beside her and she put down her coffee and her phone.

"So, who's the billionaire top-selling artist in our kitchen?"

"Oh you know, a close friend." I lied.

"Oh really? You're friends with Harry Styles?"

"Okay, he came to the office for Louis, remember they were in One Direction? Harry was helping out with a mentoring project. He asked me out and we had a good time."

"Does a good time involve sleeping with him?"

"You're making it sound like I only slept with him because he's Harry Styles."

"Well, I mean why else would you?"

"Because I just wanted to? We both agreed to it? He's taking me on another date tonight."

She sighed, "What about Justin? He called me just about a million times last night because he couldn't get a hold of you."

"Shit. I'm going to have to talk to him later tonight."

"You think?"

"Look, don't tell anybody we slept together."

"Why? You guys didn't do anything but sleep right?"

I looked at her and shook my head, "Mal. Don't play dumb."

"I'm not! Oh my god Rachel!"

"Mallory!"

"You guys fucked didn't you?"

"Ugh yes, we did but please don't tell anybody."

"I won't. Looks like loverboy here made you breakfast." She rolled her eyes and Harry brought me a plate.

"Good morning."

"Aw harry this is lovely."

"I thought I'd pay you back for last night and letting me sleep here."

"It's not a problem."

"Yeah totally not a problem." Mallory chimes in.

I nudged her with my elbow, "by the way, Harry, this is Mallory, my roommate."

"Nice to meet you."

"Finally nice to put a face to a name that slept with my roommate." She got up and left the apartment.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I think she was just joking."

"She's really not like that. She's just concerned for me."

"Concerned about what?" He looked at me with those same sparkly green eyes.

"Concerned that I'm getting myself into trouble."

He smiled, "I don't think I'll be too much trouble for you love."

"Me either but I really need to talk to Justin first before we do anything else. As if having sex with you wasn't already enough."

"I understand." He smiled at me again.

"Harry, I hope you're not uninterested in me because I'm talking to other guys." I picked at my plate.

"I'm not."

"How are you so confident that I'll pick you?"

"I just am. But I understand what you need to do."

"I appreciate it. Where are you taking me tonight?"

"There's this restaurant I take my mum to whenever we come up here. It's nice and quiet."

"Sounds amazing."

"Yeah, so whenever you're done with work let me know and we can head over."

"Okay. Are you coming to the office today?"

"Yeah a little later though I have some interviews and stuff." He offered to take my plate.

We got ready to leave and I dropped him off at his hotel room. I headed back to my office and clocked in and surprisingly I was a few minutes early. I unlocked my office door and Louis came around the corner.

"Hey, you're early."

"Yeah, I had an early start this morning. Had to take Harry back to his hotel room."

"You drove him back to his hotel room this morning?"

I set my bag down, "Uh Yeah." Shit.

"So I take it you had a good time last night?" He smirked.

"Yeah, the concert was amazing." I tried not to make eye contact with him.

"I'm sure it was. What did you guys do after?"

"Went back to my apartment and had some coffee. Just a little bit of small talk to get to know each other. You know the typical first date things." I looked up at Louis and he rolled his eyes.

"Wow. You are the worst liar I've ever met."

"I'm serious!!" My face felt hot.

"You can't lie to me."

"Okay look we had coffee and we fucked."

Louis looked at me wide-eyed, "I was messing around with you love but damn."

"For fuck's sake Louis." I ran my hand over my forehead.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Good because Harry told me not to tell anyone. I just don't know what was with me. He was so seductive and being so amazing. Louis, I don't know what it is about Harry but I've never felt this way about a man in my life."

Louis smiled warmly, "I think you like Harry."

"Well, I guess we'll see we're already going on a second date."

"You'll let me know how it goes?"

"Of course." I smiled.

"I'll leave you be and let you get to work. Busy day!" He shouted from the hallway.

I plopped down in my chair and sighed deeply. Of course as soon as I sad down my phone started going off and wouldn't stop until I saw who was calling me. It was Justin of course and honestly, I didn't want anything to do with him.

"Justin, what do you want? I'm a work." I sighed.

"Finally you answer me."

"Yeah, I've been busy. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over tonight?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm working late, I went home early yesterday."

"You're always working late, when will you ever make time for me?" He whined.

"Justin I'm sorry but you never show me any kind of affection. I'm not going to fuck you."

"And why the fuck not?" He angered his tone.

"Because Justin I don't know you well enough to want to do that."

"There's another guy isn't there?"

"Even if there was it's none of your business."

"Oh fuck off."

"Justin, don't speak to me like that. Look I'm sorry I'm not what you want and I am sorry I can't give you what you want. You're just not what I'm looking for."

"Of course I'm not you're looking for. I'm way too out of your league and It humors me that you thought I could be satisfied by you. Well, you know what? you are completely worthless to me anyway. So good luck finding someone who wants trash."

He hung up immediately and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I wanted to cry but I know that crying over a boy would be completely worthless. I shook it off and got to my work for the day.

**Harry's Point Of View**

I honestly couldn't stop thinking about Rachel all day. She was on my mind and her sweet lips that kissed me multiple times. I would do anything to be around her all the time. I didn't want to make anything official since I was leaving soon. I dressed and went down to Rollingstone for my photoshoot and interview. I was nervous about the interview because I didn't want something to slip. It was going to be live streamed too so I had to be careful. Then again I don't care about what other people think. I was sitting in my car and Already was getting phone calls from Louis.

"Mate. You've got to get down here quick."

"Why?"

"Rachel is a mess."

"What happened?"

"I guess her boy thing told her off and he was quite a dick about it too."

I sighed, "fuck. She told me about him and I feel so bad for her."

"You and me both."

"Alright, I'll be there after my interview tell her I'll bring lunch."

"I can do that. Thanks, mate."

"No problem see you soon."

I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my pocket. I was dropped off and went into the building. I felt awful leaving her alone like this. The woman interviewing me was so friendly and told me about her children who loved me and I offered to speak with them on the phone afterward. We sat down in a nice little studio and there was a camera in the corner. I shook her hand and she told me about the questions she was going to ask me.

"So your album, we're you expecting it to do as well as you thought it was?"

"Honestly yeah. I'm so grateful for my fans though. The love it."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"Probably sign of the times."

"How excited are you for your tour?"

"I'm very excited. I'm excited to get back out there again."

"You still keep in touch with the boys?"

"I do. Right now I'm helping out with a mentor program at Louis office. His assistant has also been helping me out with it. She has an incredible voice."

"Speaking of, you were seen being dropped off at your hotel room this morning. Care to share what that's about?"

I felt uncomfortable and my face became red, "um we just decided to meet up about what I'm supposed to do today."

"So you don't have any interest in this girl?"

"I do but not like that. Keeping things professional."

"Understandable."

She went on to ask me more questions about my music. I'm glad I dodged that bullet because if she had egged it on I would've started shit I didn't want to happen. I answered all her questions. The photoshoot was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. I looked at the time and saw I was running a little late. I went down to a small cafe and ordered lunch for Rachel and I. I hope she wasn't too upset because I'd feel really bad for her. I grabbed the bags and hopped in the car hoping to get there quickly. The more I thought about her the more I wanted her. I didn't just want her in a sexual way but I wanted her in a romantic way. I got out of the car and walked as fast as I could to her office. Louis grabbed my arm before I walked into Rachel's office.

"Mate. Be careful."

"I will. Don't worry."

"Just know that's she's been through a lot in her life so think about things before you say them."

"Louis I will, everything will be fine."

"She told me what happened last night."

"And that doesn't leave, that's between us. Got it?"

"Mhm. Of course."

"Thank you. I think I really like this girl I don't want to fuck it up."

"I think she really likes you too mate. Good luck."

He patted my shoulder and I knocked on the door letting myself in. She had papers scattered everywhere and there was a pen holding up her hair. She had her computer on top of all the paperwork she was working on. The phone was going off and she just looked so flustered.

"Hey, hows it going?"

"I'm super stressed, harry what do you need?"

"I need you."

"Harry I can't do that with you right now and I'm really not in the mood."

"I just need you for lunch. Then you can come back."

"I can't harry I have all this shit to do."

"Louis said it was okay."

"Yeah I know he told me. Which it's very sweet of you but I'm a mess."

I set the bag down and walked over to her chair. I took the pen from her hair and it fell to her shoulders. I kissed the side of her face and shut her computer. I took the papers and put them in one pile.

"Take a break."

"But harry I-"

"Love, listen, I will help you with your work if you just spend an hour with me."

She tried to argue back, "you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. Please, I'm worried about you. Just come have lunch with me."

She sighed, "Okay, fine I will have lunch with you."

She got up and I stopped her grabbing her arm and kissing her lips softly. We left her office hand in hand and we walked down to an empty room at the end of the hallway. I set everything up and she was very quiet. She ran her hands over her face taking some deep breaths. I took her hand and kissed it trying to comfort her.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I got to work and Justin called me." She wouldn't look at me.

"And What did he want?"

"He wanted me to fuck him and got mad when I said no and got pissy about how I don't have time for him. He told me off and now I feel awful. I have all that paperwork to fill out before the end of the day." Her voice cracked.

"Ah, well I don't think Justin is worth your time."

"You're just saying that because I fucked you last night."

"True But I think we have something different."

"We do But harry I just don't know, I like Justin."

"Do you? Do you really? After what you just told me it sounds like he just wants to get in your pants. What man gets mad for a woman saying no and wanting to be successful? A man that isn't really grown at all. I think you deserve better whether that be me or not you shouldn't be treated like this. It infuriates me that people choose to do this to you because you're kind-hearted, gorgeous, hard working, sexy as fuck."

She stared at me with wide eyes and a simple smile, "um, I..thank you Harry."

"I just really like you. I've never felt like this towards someone before. I know I'm leaving for a tour soon so I don't want to start anything and not be able to finish it. I won't be gone long but I know we can keep in touch."

"Of course. Is that why you've been taking me on all these dates?"

"Yes, But also Louis was trying to set us up the whole time."

"Which I guess he can sleep peacefully now." She giggled.

"Right. But I just really think you deserve better."

"You're right." She looked at me with sparkly eyes.

"So what's all the paperwork for?"

"It's basically contracts that I have to put together and sign them and then give them over to Louis to sign. Also, a lot of it is our bills."

"Ah. Well, I can at least help you organize it."

"Thank you, Harry."

"It's not a problem." I smiled warmly at her from across the table, "so tonight, I was thinking I could come over to your place and make dinner for the both of us."

"You sure you don't just want to go out?"

"I'm sure. I love cooking for people and I want to make you my favorite dish my mum used to make me when I was stressed out."

She bit her lip, "I'd love that."

"Sounds like a plan. When do you need me?"

"Whenever you're done. No rush."

She nodded, "the kids are really excited about you helping them. They absolutely love you."

"Well, they've got a really great teacher. She's pretty hot too." I winked.

"Oh gosh stop. I love each and one of those kids. They keep me sane."

"That's so wonderful. I'm glad you have them."

She smiled and blushed, "so last night, what did you think?"

"I thought it was amazing. You were incredible."

"And you're not just saying that?"

"Love, I don't just sleep with anybody. You're special."

"I was just wondering."

I smiled at her and we finished lunch up after a little distressing. We walked back to her office and I started helping her organize the contracts. I put them in alphabetical order for her and she'd sign them and put them in a new pile.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

Harry was being so kind and helpful. My heart definitely beats for him and his warm, gentle ways. I signed the last contract and Harry walked them over to Louis' office. I picked up the small pile of bills that had to be done and Harry walked back into my office.

"Do you need help with those as well?"

"No, I've got this, it's easy, thank you for organizing though."

"It's not a problem. Let me know if you need any more help." He smiled.

I nodded and got back to filling out the forms to pay the bills. I answered a few emails along the way and Louis stepped into my office. He closed the door behind him and sat down in front of my desk.

"How's it coming along?"

"Good, couldn't have done it without Harry."

"He's a really good mate. You like him?"

"Louis, I like him a lot. Every time I see him my  
heart skips a beat. I get butterflies in my tummy. He's so special and there's just something about him that makes me feel so safe."

"Ah, then I've done my job."

"I guess if we get married in the future if it works out that way I'll be sure to give you credit for the invitations." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "where is he taking you tonight?"

"He actually asked if he could come to my apartment and make me dinner."

"Wow. You really must be the one if he does that."

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him from my computer screen.

"Harry just doesn't do these kinds of things for anybody. I've seen him hurt so many times because Harry is the nicest person you will ever meet and he gets taken advantage of."

"Is it sad to how much I can relate to that?"

"No, it just means you know how it feels and I think that's why you work so well together. I'd hate to see either of you hurt."

"Me too. Damn. Well, hopefully, things go great tonight I'm excited."

"I'm excited for you. If you need anything tell me."

"I will."

"Good job today."

He smiled giving me a nod before heading towards the door, "Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I smiled back.

He gave another nod before leaving my office. I got back to work on paying bills. My phone began vibrating in my bag and it was Mallory.

"Hey, mal what's up?"

"Just wanted to know what you wanted to do for dinner?"

"Oh, I thought you were going out with Brian tonight?"

"Nah, he doesn't feel well and has to work late. I thought we could hang out it's been a while."

I hesitated, "listen, Harry is coming over and making dinner for me."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. He asked me today and I told him yes. I didn't know you wanted to hang out."

"It's okay. I'll just order pizza or something and hide out in my room."

"Maybe this weekend though? I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'll see you later okay?"

Before I could respond she hung up on me. I felt bad but she really didn't ask me before I left this morning. I sighed, threw my phone back into my bag and went back to work. I finished up about an hour later and I made my way to the cafeteria to grab a snack. On my way back I heard a guitar being played and a voice like no other. It was Harry playing one of his songs for the class I was teaching. His voice was so heavenly that I found myself standing in the doorway listening to him serenade the class with "Two Ghosts" which was probably my favorite song from his album. He caught a glimpse of me and ended up looking at me while singing for the rest of the song. The kids went nuts and cheered for him and I ended up walking back to my office before they noticed I was there. Louis called me and asked me to sit in his office.

"Is there a problem?"

"No not a problem. I just wanted to talk to you about your cover of Two Ghosts you did the other day."

"Is it bad?"

"No, no, it's not bad."

"Then What is it? You're scaring me."

"I uploaded it to YouTube and it's the number one trending video."

My heart stopped, "excuse me?"

"Love, you're trending at number one with just a cover."

"Holy shit. Did Harry see it?"

"I don't know. Maybe bring it up? But love, you've got to release that demo. You know I've been telling you."

"I know, I know, I'm just scared you know?"

"Yeah But I think you should do it. I could help produce your album. Everything you need is right here. At least think about it?"

"Alright, I will. I'll let you know by the end of the week."

"Sounds Good Love. How's the work coming along?"

"Oh, right I'm finished. Unless you have more for me?"

"Nope. You're welcome to go home."

"Awesome. I will see you on Monday."

He nodded and I walked out of his office into the hallway running into Harry. He was just about to ask if I was okay to go and we left my office. I tried to sneak Harry in without anyone seeing us. Mallory was sitting on the couch with Justin and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Mallory, what is he doing here?"

"He came over and I let him in. Said you made plans with him."

"I didn't. I told him I was on a date with Harry."

"You said you wanted to get to know me."

"I did not. I told you I can't give you what you want because all you want from me is sex. I'm not interested."

"But you fucked Harry. So what's the difference?" She crossed her arms.

"Harry actually likes me? He wants to know how my day is. He actually listens to me when I'm explaining something. Justin get the fuck out of my apartment."

"You're a fucking twat you know that?" He grabbed my arms, "you just like to play mind games and you're an emotional wreck. I can't believe I even thought about wanting to fuck You. You're such an ugly-"

"Alright mate that's quite enough. Let her go." Harry spoke in a deep tone.

"Well, thank you, Mallory, for letting me in. Sorry, you have to live with a bitch."

He left the apartment slamming the door causing one of my pictures of my family to drop on the floor and break. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I wanted to scream but I knew Harry was here and I was so fed up. I couldn't believe Mallory was acting this way.

"Well, I'm glad that's over. How awkward." She got up laughing.

"How dare you?" I felt my blood boil.

"You need to get your head on straight. Justin is a guy who is perfect for you."

"You have no right to tell me who I should and shouldn't date. I can't believe you've done this." I felt my voice crack.

"You're being dumb. Look I'm not going to stay in this apartment and be judged for helping you."

"Then leave," I said in a hushed tone.

"Fine."

"And don't come back."

She rolled her eyes, grabbed her coat and stormed out of the apartment. I turned around to look at Harry and shook my head. He embraced me anyway and hugged me tight and wouldn't let go until I wanted to let go.

"Harry I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." He ran his hand up and down my back, "it's unfortunate you've been treated this way."

"I'm just sorry you had to witness all of that. I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"I don't think you're a mess. I think you're lovely and I think you just deserve to be treated with kindness."

"Thank you so much, harry."

"If you want, I can leave so you be alone or I can get to dinner? Your call love."

"No, It's alright. I want you to stay. I want to get to know you. All of you." I smiled warmly.

"Of course."

I took his coat and put it in my room while he started on dinner. I grabbed a bottle of wine and shared it with the both of us. He asked me a bunch of questions about my life and he answered mine. Harry was so funny with his cheesy jokes and weird personality. I felt like I've known Harry for forever.

"So I noticed you saw me eavesdropping on your little performance with the kids."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering what you were doing."

"Just listening. I love that song it's my favorite off your album."

"Really? That song makes me really emotional sometimes."

"I could tell. It does the same to me. You do know I did a cover of it right?"

"Wait for What? Really? Why didn't I know about it?"

"Because it wasn't really supposed to be released anywhere and Louis released it on YouTube and it's trending at number one right now."

"Well fuck. Lemme hear it, love."

"I don't know I think it's kind of basic."

"Love please?"

Every time he said that to me my knees got weak so I played it for him anyway. He chopped up a bunch of vegetables and sang along for a little bit. He stopped signing along after the Bridge came and he stopped everything he was doing. He looked at me with bright eyes and a smile smacked on his face. I bit my lip being nervous and turned it off as soon as it ended. He leaned against my counter and ran his fingers across his lips shaking his head and smiling.

"Is it bad?"

"No. It's bloody fucking brilliant."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Like I'm completely speechless. I think it's wonderful. You've got to let Louis release your demo. If you won't I will. Love you've got to."

"I was thinking about it. I want to make an album. Louis said he'd help me."

"Do it. You have my full support like I'll do anything you need. Talent like that needs to be heard."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

He smiled at me again. He got into cooking and we put music on and danced around to it. Harry made me feel more at home. He finished up and we were already three glasses deep in wine. Instead of eating dinner right away we ended up making out for a while. I had been pushed up against the wall next to my cabinet. He kissed me hotly and down my neck. I grabbed his shirt wanted to undo the buttons but he grabbed my hands and whispered about dinner first on my lips. I nodded and we sat down at the coffee table in the living room exchanging more stories.


End file.
